


wings wouldn’t help you

by ACaseOfUnstableEmpathy



Series: Rosyln [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Brief Violence, Confessions, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry this hurts a lot, M/M, Michael admits to being an idiot, maybe some comfort?, rescue mission gone wrong? Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACaseOfUnstableEmpathy/pseuds/ACaseOfUnstableEmpathy
Summary: Everything happens within a blink of an eye and as rapid as a lightning flash.A gunshot sounds the noise resonating in the canyon.Two screams.A blast of power and a high-pitched ringing that only Michael can hear, followed by a distant grunt and the sound of a spine snapping as it makes contact with solid rock.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Rosyln [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559557
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	wings wouldn’t help you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by Carina's instagram story post on Instagram [here](https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/189303652611/this-better-be-a-malex-scene-carina). The look on their beautiful faces geared me to write this (blame them, not me; jk I'll take responsibility for the sadness). But please enjoy!

Something is most indefinitely wrong.

The feeling settles in his bones, like an itch that refuses to be soothed. He should have been feeling at ease; the landscape in the canyons is quiet and a gentle breeze whistles as it navigates through the walls that almost incase them. Fading sunlight reflects shadows across the layers of rocks.The dead end that he’s reached brings everything to an uncomfortable standstill.

His teeth are set in on edge and he tightly sets his jaw as his chest rises and falls with each labored breath he takes. He can feel sweat trickling down the side of his forehead and gathering at the base of his neck. His leg aches and burns from overuse but he can’t bring himself to care. His mind is elsewhere; he’s always cared more about others than his own personal wellbeing.

The image of Michael Guerin trapped in his father’s clutches replays in his brain and he struggles to shake it. It should be a memory of the past, locked away somewhere within the numerous vaults and horrors, but it still contains the potential to be a reality once again. It sets a blaze in Alex’s veins as well as an onslaught of panic.

His observant eyes scan the atmosphere and he can sense Michael drawing closer. The handprint on his chest pulses with each step Michael takes and Alex can feel warmth closing in around him. It’s comforting and it should have offered a sense of relief. Instead, his own anxiety filters through the bond as he pushes it through the invisible tether. _Please stay away. Please please. It’s not safe._

Too late.

Michael’s rounding the corner.

As Alex turns his gaze to face him, he spots the slightest glimmer from a vantage point in one of the high rock structures. **_Fuck_**. Brown eyes widen as he raises a hand; a clear message. He hopes his signals will be enough. He prays that his damn father won’t live to see the day that Gueirn take his last breath. Alex Manes’ entire world has always been Michael Guerin, and they are nothing without each other.

Everything happens within a blink of an eye and as rapid as a lightning flash.

A gunshot sounds the noise resonating in the canyon.

Two screams.

A blast of power and a high-pitched ringing that only Michael can hear, followed by a distant grunt and the sound of a spine snapping as it makes contact with solid rock.

Michael’s bare knees scrape against sand as he makes it to Alex, his chest heaving from the little burst of telekinesis he managed to fire at the assailant. Hoisting the other’s form into his arms, he runs a hand through raven black hair. “Alex?” He’s greeted by familiar eyes and a breath of relief releases from him as he presses his hand to the wound that resides on Alex’s chest, just a few inches from his heart.

“Oh my God.” In response, the Captain hisses at the agony, instinctively trying to pull away only to be held by strong arms. “Fuck, Alex.” Michael’s voice is wavering and his heart clenches painfully at the sound. “Hang on. Please.” Alex could probably take a stab at just how useless Michael feels right now. With the pollen still in effect, whatever burst of energy he had been able to conjure up had been used.

The phrase ‘everything hurts’ is a real understatement. Alex has been shot before. Hell, he’s been blown up and lost a limb, stabbed, beaten, and shot and never before has he felt so afraid; **afraid** to leave Michael on this planet alone. Staring up into those hazel optics, it seems like nothing else matters but the extraterrestrial who’s pleading for him to hang on. It’s a beautiful, yet tragic sight; wild curls appearing golden in the setting sun framing Michael’s face like a halo, and eyes that almost peer right into his own soul with emotions showcased so openly in a way that Alex never could.

“Michael,” he mumbles, reaching a hand up to feel the skin of Michael’s cheek. The alien leans into the contact like a cat, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief instant. “You’re an idiot.” He manages a tease with a small smile.

Michael slightly chuckles, the noise sounding forced and choked. “Maybe. But I wouldn’t be surprised. You’re just as an idiot as I am.” He turns his head, pressing a light kiss to the palm of Alex’s hand.

Tears stream down his face, and Alex softly shushes, whispering reassurances that do little to ease him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. It’s fucking not okay. No.”

“You have Maria. I don’t understand. You’re okay.”

“You don’t get it do you?” Michael snaps suddenly, rage flaring like a stovetop coming to life. “I love you. I always have and I was stupid. Alex, please. God, I love you. I always have.”

“You weren’t stupid. I simply resembled too much pain for you,” he gives a ragged cough. “You were right to distance yourself from me. To get closure and be happy.”

Words clog in Michael’s throat and he fumbles for words.

Instead, he pulls Alex close to his chest, cradling him there and wrapping his arms around him. Sobs rattle his form as he rests his head on top of the soldier’s, gently rocking back and forth. “I love you too.” Alex breathes, closing his eyes and sinking the heat of Michael that surrounds him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not tagged as "Major Character Death" because technically, Alex is saved. I promise. 
> 
> I do have a Tumblr now so please give me a [follow](https://captalexmanes.tumblr.com/). I tend to scream about Tyler Blackburn, Alex Manes, and Malex a lot. I also do not have a beta yet to look over my work and I am looking for one; so if you're interested, please contact me though Tumblr and I'd be more than happy to chat with you. :)


End file.
